


Fragile Gem

by KanaWooby



Category: love live sunshine
Genre: Cutting, Friendship, Hanamaru really loves her Ruby-chan, Hurt/Comfort, Not yet girlfriends but might as well be, Poor Ruby, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaWooby/pseuds/KanaWooby
Summary: What was going on with her?How could I not notice it?Did she not trust me anymore?Why?





	Fragile Gem

_What was going on with her?_

I glanced over at the empty desk behind me, where a certain girl was supposed to be, but yet she wasn't there and that bothered me. She always told me what was going on in her life and if something bothered her, but this was not like her at all! She usually told me if she was upset or feeling a little under the weather, that way I wouldn't worry as she knew how much I was prone to worrying. Yet I received no such texts from her and she was absent again.

I inhaled and exhaled; resting my chin on my palm as I stared at the board while my teacher wrote out math equations for us to solve, her pen rhythmically tapping away. But I was not in the mood for that. Sitting in a classroom and attempting to learn was the last thing I needed. I needed her.

Whatever was happening must have been serious if she couldn't even come to me for guidance at all; which panicked me further as I knew she was sensitive and easily hurt, rather like a fragile gem, just like her name indicated. Throughout the entire class there was only one thing on my mind; I needed to get to her.

So when the bell signalled the end of class I knew exactly what I was going to do. I hurriedly packed away all my equipment and darted out of the school building, not bothering to look back or take note of the confused murmurs from my fellow classmates as I barely avoided knocking them over in my flurry of panic. It was strange to be leaving the school building without the warm sensation of her hand intertwined with mine, I missed the feeling deeply. During the entire journey I couldn't help but be haunted by the racing thoughts and possibilities that tormented my brain.

It was then that my mind travelled back to the last day I saw her, my best friend, standing beside me in the flesh. It was a painful thing to recall however it was something I could not forget. Every single detail was permanently etched into my brain. What I saw had haunted me ever since then. She clearly didn't intend for me to notice it by the way she flinched and quickly covered herself back up. But with the intensity of it's colour in contrast to her pale, white skin, how could I not notice it?

My thoughts were broken as I reached my desired destination. The house of Ruby Kurosawa; my closest friend. Ever since we met we had been inseparable; always there for each other no matter what and always at our brightest and happiest when we were together. Anyone with two eyes and enough sense to keep them breathing could see just how extraordinary of a person Ruby truly was. She was a girl who always tried her best to radiate happiness. The happiness that I swore to protect. 

But suddenly all that changed. The girl who used to be so joyful and full of life lost the spark in her eyes. Did she not trust me anymore? Regardless of my doubts I knew I was about to get some answers. I was not going to be a coward for once.

I quickly inserted the spare key, she had given me a while back, into the lock and turned the knob when the key successfully clicked in place. I entered the house and a dark, gloomy aura suddenly engulfed me. But I pressed on, walking through the house until I came to the last door.

"Ruby?...." I called out, while my voice faltered and cracked. The only reply I received was a loud crash and what seemed to be frantic movement. My anxiety was at an all-time high as I rapidly busted through the bathroom door, my eyes swiftly trying to focus on the scene in front of me, but I was not ready for what greeted me.

Time seemed to halt as my eyes landed on the hunched-over figure that was my best friend, who bore red, teary eyes. My stomach lurched as I spotted another shade of bright red dripping down her body, which contrasted heavily against her dark school uniform, making it only more noticeable. I quickly followed the trail back to the source; her arms were lined with freshly bleeding lacerations. But the worst part was the look of pure fear and distress which hung on her face, it was a sight worse than anything I had ever witnessed in my life. It took only a few seconds before I managed to piece everything together, my heart shattering completely.

_Why?_

Should I have turned and ran? No, I could not possibly leave her in this state. For once I was not going to be a coward; it was not the time to hesitate, I was not going to let this carry on any longer. She had always been my lifeline, it was my turn to be hers....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short narrative. I created this with the sole purpose of using it in my English Language exam. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was rather sad. So I basically wrote a RubyMaru fic for my GCSE mock exam.
> 
> I've always thought that Ruby could possibly suffer from a mental illness due to being bullied for how she is, it breaks my heart to have her suffer but I wanted to explore this a bit more and thus this was born!
> 
> I hope you are all well and having a great day! Remember to eat, drink and treat yourself!   
> ~Dusk


End file.
